pl_nerris_fanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Furia Ostrej Gwiazdy
Furia Ostrej Gwiazdy (ang. Sharp Star's Fury) Oficjalny opis: Furia Ostrej Gwiazdy (nowelka): - Wybacz Ostra Gwiazdo, ja... nie mogę! Przepraszam! - rozpłakała się Liściaste Serce i upadła na ziemię. - Nie mogę jej zabić! Nie mogę! Nie mogę! Kocham ją! Przywódca ThunderClan stał osłupiały. Walka trwała, krew się przelewała, ale jego w tym momencie to kompletnie nie interesowało. Stał, a przed nim stała - a raczej teraz leżała oparta na przednich łapach jego partnerka - Liściaste Serce, a za nią leżała ledwo przytomna Wiśniowy Lot. Oczy szylkretowej, poranionej kotki była wielkie jak spotki ze zdziwienia, a Liściaste Serce przestała płakać i podniosła głowę. Jej ocz były opuchnięte od łez. - Co ty robisz? - Brązowy-pręgowany kocur zrobił krok w tył. - Jeśli.. jeśli ktoś z naszego klanu to zobaczy... "Pomyślą że ich zdradzam! Nie będą mi ufać! Będą mówić o mnie jako o liderze-zdrajcy!" pomyślał z przerażeniem Ostra Gwiazda i otrząsnął się. "Muszę wykonać swój obowiązek!" - Odsuń się. - syknął do swojej partnerki spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. - Nie! - krzyknęła Liściaste Serce i zjeżyła się. - Nie zabijesz jej! Nie pozwolę na to! - Ona jest wrogiem! Kotem z innego klanu! - próbował wciąż Ostra Gwiazda, lecz powoli tracił nadzieję. "Czemu ona na StarClan musi być taka uparta!" pomyślał rozpaczliwie "Kocham ją, ale nie zdradzę klanu! Nie teraz..." - Jest moją siostrą! - zaprotestowała jeszcze głośniej szylkretowa wojowniczka. - Nie zabiję jej. Tak samo jak nie zabiję nikogo ze SkyClan. To jest mój klan. Ostra Gwiazda znieruchomiał. "A więc jednak chcesz mnie zdradzić? Nie pozwolę na to" warknął w myślach kocur i zaczął ostrożnie: - Przeszłaś do ThunderClan, do MOJEGO klanu, pamiętasz? - mruknął, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. - Odsuń się bo... - Nie! Nie o to chodzi. - Liściaste Serce pokręciła głową. - Nie mogę już, nie mogę Ostra Gwiazdo. Kocham Cię ale... należę do SkyClan, zawsze należałam. "Nie możesz ty... nie zostawisz mnie!" - Ale, kochanie! - Pręgowany przywódca rozpaczliwie polizał kotkę po pysku. - Kocham Cię i ty mnie też, prawda? - Kocham też swój klan. - Liściaste Serce odsunęła się. Wiśniowy Lot odzyskała sił i wstała. "Czyli teraz jesteście przeciwko mnie?" myśli Ostrej Gwiazdy latały po jego głowie jak pchły latem. "Chcecie mnie pokonać we dwie? Taki był wasz plan?!" Stracił resztki cierpliwości i wybuchnął. - Proszę bardzo! - syknął najgłośniej jak umiał, a szylkretowe kotki cofnęły się zaskoczone. Wiśniowy Lot zjeżyła się. - Idź Sobie do tego twojego SkyClan! - warknął wściekle Ostra Gwiazda do swojej partnerki. - Możesz o mnie zapomnieć i o wszystkich naszych chwilach. - Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Zatrzymał się jednak na ułamek sekundy. - Nie wracaj... - mruknął bardziej do Siebie, niż do kotka i odszedł. Wściekłość opanowała go. Nie zwracał już nawet uwagi że jest na bitwie. "Muszę stąd się wydostać..." myślał tylko "Z tego przeklętego miejsca od tych przeklętych kotów!" - ThunderClan! - wspiął się z prędkością spadającej gwiazdy na pierwsze-lepsze drzewo. - Odwrót! Wracamy do Siebie! Wszyscy go na szczęście usłyszeli. Gdy odchodzili, Ostra Gwiazda zobaczył kątem oka jak jego niedoszła partnerka przytula się teraz do swojej matki - Wierzbowej Gwiazdy i innych kotów ze SkyClan. "Wstrętna... Lisie łajno!" Myślał o tej bitwie przez kilka następnych dni i nocy, a im więcej myślał tym więcej gniewu w Sobie czuł. Furia zawładnęła nim. "Zdradziła mnie... jak mogła... my... nasze przyszłe dzieci... wiem że będą! Będą wychowywane w tym przebrzydłym SkyClan! Wykorzystała mnie...." Leżał w swoim legowisku w ThunderClan. Zmrużył oczy i podniósł łeb ku sufitowi i krzyknął: - A ty? Ty StarClan! Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić! Ty też mnie zdradziłeś! Opuściłeś mnie gdy Cię potrzebowałem! Niech borsuki i lisy Cię zniszczą! Po tym napadzie furii zasnął z wycieczenia. Wiercił się i mruczał przez sen nerwowo. Przez głowę przelatywała mu jedna, krótka, prosta myśl: "Zemsta! Zemsta! Zemsta!" Wreszcie otworzył oczy i zesztywniał zaskoczony. Miejsce w którym się znajdował ani trochę nie przypominało jego miłego, ciepłego, bezpiecznego legowiska w obozie ThunderClan. Wszędzie była szaro, ciemno, a pojedyncze drzewa porozrzucane jakby po polanie, która wydawała się nie mieć końca, były upiornie wysokie i straszyły ciemnym konarem. Ostra Gwiazda wstał i rozejrzał się, a później spojrzał w górę. Czuł jakby łapy się pod nim ugięły. "Gdzie są gwiazdy?! Gdzie... gdzie ja jestem?!" Myślał przerażony i zamknął wreszcie oczy. Niebo było niezwykle ciemne, prawie czarne. Bez gwiazd, bez księżyca, bez światła, bez chmur. Bez niczego... - Ostra Gwiazda, hmm? - usłyszał nagle za Sobą mruknięcie o odwrócił się. Zobaczył za Sobą ogromnego, ciemno-szarego, pręgowanego kocura o błyszczących złowrogo, żółtych ślepiach. - Nie spodziewałbym się tutaj Ciebie. - Ty... kim ty jesteś?! - warknął przywódca ThunderClan i najeżył się. - Miło że pytasz... - zamruczał pobłażliwie kot. - Mam na imię Czarny Wiatr. Witaj w Ciemnym Lesie, przyjacielu. "A więc to tak...." brązowy, pręgowany kocur zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej. - Dlaczego mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego. - odburknął oschle. - Ja? - Czarny Wiatr zaśmiał się złowrogo. Był to ten rodzaj śmiechu którego chyba wszyscy nienawidzą. - To twoja nienawiść i ciemna dusza Cię tu ściągnęły. Nienawidzisz SkyClan, nienawidzisz Liściastej Serce. "Ja... ja nienawidzę Liściaste Serce...?" Myśl przemknęła Ostrej Gwieździe po głowie i zdziwił się sam "Nie..." - Ja.. ja kocham Liściaste Serce... - wykrztusił wreszcie nie do końca pewien czy powinien to mówić kotu z miejsca bez gwiazd. - Ale ona Ciebie nie. - Ciemny kocur podszedł do przywódcy i położył ogon na jego plecach. Uśmiechnął się. Dobrze zrobił. Trafił w czuły punkt Ostrej Gwiazdy. - Robiłem dla niej wszystko! A ona... A ONA NIC! - wybuchnął niespodziewanie kocur. - Byłem gotów popełnić okrutne czyny w jej obronie, byłem gotów oddać za nią życie! A ona... ona... ona tak po prostu odeszła! Odeszła... - To wina SkyClan. - Ogon Czarnego Wiatru wędrował po ciele lidera, aż dotarł do podbródka i zsunął się z niego powoli. "Tak..." Ostra Gwiazda zacisnął zęby. "Ona... ona sama by tego nie zrobiła! Nie odeszłaby! Musieli ją zaszantażować! Pewnie w nocy przemknęli się na terytorium ThunderClan i powiedzieli jej że jeśli nie wróci do SkyClan zabiją ją... na pewno... ona by mnie nie zostawiła. Kocha mnie, wciąż, a ja kocham ją... wiem to..." - SkyClan zasługuje jedynie na zemstę. - mruknął wreszcie przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Taki tok myślenia to ja lubię. - zamruczał Czarny Wiatr i zbliżył pysk do ucha Ostrej Gwiazda po czym wyszeptał - Zemstą dojdziesz do zemsty... Ostra Gwiazda ocknął się. Znów był w swoim legowisku. Poczuł w pewnym sensie ulgę, aż nagle poczuł że ktoś go szturcha podniósł głowę. Zobaczył nad Sobą swoją siostrę - Zielony Liść. - Och, wreszcie się obudziłeś. - prychnęła z rozbawieniem medyczka, lecz przywódcy nie było do śmiechu. - Czego chcesz? - burknął. - To dzisiaj, pamiętasz? - zamruczała siostra przywódcy. "Co...." w pierwszej chwili Ostra Gwiazda nie wiedział co się dzieje, aż wreszcie Sobie przypomniał. "Ah... dziś Jagódka i Wróbelek zostaną terminatorami..." Przewrócił oczami. - Jasne że pamiętam, zaraz zwołam klan. "Aby mieć to z głowy..." dodał w myślach. - Od dziś - puki nie otrzymasz imienia wojownika, będziesz się zwać Jagodowa Łapa, a twoim mentorem będzie Biała Mordka. - zawołał ze szczytu wielkiej skały przywódca. Mianowanie na uczniów kocięta już się zaczęło. Czarny kocur z białym pyskiem podszedł do małego, błękitnego, świeżego terminatorami i dwoje kotów zetknęło się nosami. Gdyby nie złość którą przywódca ThunderClan czuł w sercu - poczułby radość i ciepło w sercu, sam bowiem pamiętał gdy został uczniem, a później też i mentorem. Terminator i uczeń odeszli wreszcie i kocur mógł kontynuować. - A ty, Wróbelku - puki nie otrzymasz imienia wojownika - będziesz się nazywał Wróbla Łapo. Mglista Nadzieja będzie twoim uczniem. - brązowy kociak aż podskoczył z ekscytacji i od razu zetknął się nosem z szaro-błękitną kotką - jego nową mentorką - gdy ta do niego podeszła. Zebranie zakończyło się szybko i Ostra Gwiazda zniknął w legowisku. - Wreszcie.. - mruknął pod nosem i zatrzymał się. Obejrzał się za Siebie i powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem - Co tu robisz Zielony Liściu? Czego chcesz? - fuknął gdy zobaczył że jego siostra idzie za nim. - Możemy pogadać? - O czym? - O Tobie. - Nie ma o czym mówić! - przerwał przywódca i ponownie się odwrócił. Czerwono-pręgowana kotka jednak przemknęła szybko i znalazła się zaraz przed pręgowanym przywódcą. - Jesteś jakiś inny... od kiedy... - NIC MI NIE JEST! ROZUMIESZ?! - syknął wściekle Ostra Gwiazda tracąc cierpliwość. Jego pazury same z Siebie się wysunęły, a medyczka się cofnęła. - Skoro tak uważasz... - Zielony Liść mruknęła pod nosem i wyszła z legowiska. Ostra Gwiazda syknął pod nosem przeklinając samego Siebie. "Gdyby jeszcze pech mnie nie prześladował, jutro jest zgromadzenie klanów" pomyślał przywódca ThunderClan wbijając pazury w ziemię. "Jakbym chciał widzieć tych wszystkich idiotów z innych klanów i mówić ze StarClanem. Zdrajcy... wszyscy są zdrajcami... Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Nowelki Kategoria:Zbiory Nowelek Kategoria:Zbiór Nowelek